


RT Ladies Orgasms

by RTP



Series: Burnie's Fucking Adventures [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Butt, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Hot, Nipples, Nudes, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy, Smut, ass, boobs, cum, cumming, fucked, naked, stories, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTP/pseuds/RTP
Summary: Part 2 of Meg's Home Alone (go read that first for context) Burnie and Meg's fun times aren't over as a hot blonde wants to join them, and Burnie gets another surprise visitor, who may not be as happy as the first...





	RT Ladies Orgasms

Burnie answers his phone,  
"Heyyyy Barb what's up?"  
"I see your car right by Gav and Meg's house. Did you get her?"  
Burnie looks over at the beautiful curvy redhead whose thighs are still occasionally shaking.  
"Uh yeah I did actually I was about to call you" Burnie responds.  
"Oh I'm sure you'd remember buried 8 inches into Meg" Barbara jokes.  
Burnie looks down at his hardening cock and motions meg over.  
"Well if you'd like to come join us we'd love to have you" Burnie tells her and hangs up.  
"Ooh Barbara? Fuck she's hot" Meg says taking Burnie's dick out of her mouth for a moment.  
"You fucked her before?" She asks.  
"Yeah I have. Actually about that... when we do she kinda... breaks."  
"Breaks?" Meg says quizzically  
"Yeah you'll see."  
*ding ding* the door bell goes off. Burnie takes a step back, removing Meg's mouth from his dick. He walks through the house and opens the door, to see Barbara wearing a black hoodie and leggings, and that's it. Her hoodie is unzipped and underneath her perfect boobs are on display, her nipples hard already. Her hair blowing slightly to her left and her bright blue sparkling eyes gazing longingly at Burnie.  
"You started without me..." Barbara says in her best pouty voice, sticking out her lower lip to accentuate the fake sadness.  
"I got you something to make up for it" Burnie responds.  
"Oh really? What is it?"  
"It's a busty red headed model. She's in the bedroom"  
Barbara smirks and walks into the house, removing her hoodie completely when she does.  
Now fully topless, she turns the corner into the bedroom and sees Meg with her hand in between her thick thighs.  
"Oh fuck that's hot" both girls say at the exact same time.  
Barbara's bare chest and Meg masturbating are both suitable reasons to say that.  
Burnie walks in behind Barbara and puts both hands on her ass.  
"Lets level the playing field yeah?" He says beginning to pull down at her leggings. Barbara physically swoons at this action. Her perfect butt jiggles out of the leggings and she steps out of them, already feeling the effect of her bosses dominance on her body.  
Burnie puts his arm across the front of her chest, grabbing her far shoulder. Suddenly he spanks Barbara hard, her fantastic butt rippling at the force.  
"UHHHHHHyessss!!!!" Barbara collapses into his arms.  
"Fuck me Burnie fuck me please!" She pleads with him as he leads her to the bed. Meg watches in awe as Burnie completely dominates Barbara, tossing her slender naked body onto the bed.  
"Uh god!" Barbara moans as she hits the bed, reacting to the forceful way Burnie is treating her. Burnie looks at Meg,  
"Get on top and make her cum" he says intimidatingly.  
Meg immediately nods and moves to get on top of Barbara. She sits her bubble butt down on to Barbara's face, leaning her own face down to Barb's wet center. Meg reaches under and grabs Barbara's ass with both hands, squeezing. Secretly Meg's always been jealous of Barbara's body. While people love the curvaceous and busty body Meg has, Meg has always liked a slender body type. Barbara is slender, but very well endowed in both her bust and her booty, and Meg is loving it. Meg takes a big lick all the way down Barbara's pussy, ending her trail with a sly entrance by her tongue, a couple inches into Barbara.  
"UhhhhhhhhhOHH!" Barbara moans, surprised by this action. Barb wraps her big lips around Meg's clit and sucks.  
"OhHHhhhHH!!" Megs thick thighs spasm and close tightly around Barbara's head. Meg is already very worked up from her session moments ago with Burnie, while Barbara was worked up very quickly by Burnie, the man currently just watching thousands of teenagers' wildest fantasy play out in front of him.  
Barbara can feel the blush spreading to her chest. Obviously she's excited and extremely turned on right now but also a bit nervous, having never had lesbian sex before, she hopes she's doing a good job. The heat in her core is spreading down her shaking thighs as the pleasure is taking control of her long, sexy legs. Suddenly Barbara feels something press against her pussy and start to insert itself, she tries to look but her vision is blocked by Meg's giant ass. Barbara recognizes what it is the moment the tip get all the way in.  
"UHHHHHH!!" A guttural moan comes out when Burnie's cock sheaths itself in Barbara's wet pussy.  
Meg sits up straight to let Burnie take over on Barbara. She leans in to stick her tongue in Burnie's mouth while he fucks Barb into oblivion.  
Burnie pulls back and thrusts as hard as he can and Barbara loses it.  
"UHHH UH F-FUCKING C-CUMMING" Barbara screams as her body attempts to curl into itself. Her jiggling tits are pushed together by her elbows as she wraps both her arms around Meg's thick thigh and holds on for dear life. Barb's legs spasm around Burnie's waist, not letting him pull out even if he wanted to. Her thighs shake uncontrollably while her body undergoes massive convulsions, her face pressing into Meg's bubble butt the whole time. Finally Barbara's legs release their vice grip around Burnie's waist and he pulls out. Her legs shoot outwards as wide as they can get and her hips thrust up, a massive squirt erupting from her pussy.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGFUHHHHHCK!!!!!" Barbara screams at the top of her lungs. The squirt nails Burnie in the chest until he sidesteps out of the way, the squirt then travels across the room and hits the far wall. Barbara's slender body looks like someone hit the off button as her whole body goes limp and collapses onto the bed. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she's out cold. 

"Holy. Fuck." Meg says, moving her thick thighs off of a now unconscious Barb and going to stand next to Burnie.  
They both look at the absolutely beautiful blonde girl passed out on the bed. Burnie suddenly spanks Meg hard, her whole cheek rippling all the way down to her thigh. Meg suddenly feels weak, and her knees buckle when Burnie grabs her shoulders and pushes her to bend over. Her giant boobs squishing against the bed, bulging out at her sides. Burnie positions the tip of his dick at her entrance and suddenly slams himself into her pussy.  
"AAAAHHHYESSS!" She yells out as Burnie begins pounding her busty form into the bed. Her ass rippling hard with each powerful thrust, her thighs jiggling from the force. Meg's face is pressed against the bed, drool coming out of her open mouth.  
"I'm unna, I-I'm gonna cum!"  
Burnie stops thrusting with himself fully inserted in her. He grabs her sides and turns her over onto her back, all with his dick still buried in her twitching pussy.  
Meg is now on her back, her jiggling boobs being pushed together by her arms, her hard nipples pointing at Burnie. He starts thrusting again, powerfully, immediately bringing her back to the edge. 

"Burnie what the FUCK!" A female voice is heard from the doorway. There stands Ashley, arms crossed over her massive tits, an angry look on her face. She's wearing a form fitting T-shirt, accentuating her natural large boobs and slim waist, and athletic shorts which stop a few inches below her butt.  
"When you didn't come home I knew I'd find you here! Fucking Meg! I can't believe this!" Ashley yells at Burnie, who's thrusts one last time into Meg, pushing her over the edge.  
"So close... can't help it... I'm cumming I'm cumming UHHHHHHHH!!!" Her back arches and her thighs shake as she holds on tightly to her boobs with both hands, thrusting her hips involuntarily, Burnie pulls out to face Ashley and Meg's pussy gushes as she cums all over the floor.  
"UHHH FUHHHHCK UH!!!" Meg screams collapsing onto the bed panting, a blush spreading all the way to her chest at the embarrassment she just faced.  
Burnie steps towards his girlfriend "Ashley I-"  
"Oh no! Do not step any closer!"  
"Ashley just come here" Burnie says reaching out to hug his girlfriend.  
"No no no I know how this works-ohhhh..." Ashley bites her lip when Burnie hand trails down her back and into the back of her panties, his fingers finding their way to her tight pussy, inserting his fingers she melts into his arms, using his chest as support.  
"Oh! Oh no I'm not letting you get awayyyohhh god yes..." Ashley gets up on her toes to help Burnie find the right angle. His other arm comes around to go into her shorts from the front, his fingers finding her throbbing clit.  
"AHH! Fuck yes! Fuck fuck fuck it right there right there!"  
Burnie removes the first hand and uses it to pull her shorts and panties down Ashley's plentiful thighs.  
"Fuck no I'm mad at you!" She tries to push him away, weakly though, as she obviously can't resist the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her.  
"Oh don't pretend you don't like this." Burnie says.  
"I...I can't fight it... uh-ohhhh" Ashley's eyes roll to the back of her head when Burnie spreads her legs and gets three fingers thrusting into her quivering pussy.  
"You know, I was gonna call you to come over. I was just getting them warmed up first." Burnie explains, pinching her clit between his fingers.  
"Ohhhhh... I-I'm too weak... can't resist." She lets her admission slip.  
"I know you've wanted to fuck Meg for years. You're not innocent in this." Burnie talks down to her.  
Ashley's face is flushed, eyes closed and mouth open. Her face falls into his chest and she lets her inhibitions fade away, and that's when Burnie pulls out and tosses her body onto the bed.  
A surprised Ashley hits the bed in nothing but a tight fitting T-shirt, her giant boobs bouncing in their constraint, begging to burst free.  
"As a matter of fact, I think I'll just fuck Meg again, since you were so ungrateful of my gift to you."  
"What?? No no no!" Ashley pleads with him. "Please fuck me." Burnie grabs Meg's thighs and pulls her limp body towards the edge of the bed, spreading her legs.  
"Baby please! Please fuck me like you did to Barbara and Meg!"  
"...alright. But if you cum I get to fuck them whenever I want and you have to watch."  
"What!?"  
"Okay I'll just fuck Meg instead..."  
"God dammit okay okay, fine." Ashley gives in.  
Burnie walks over to her and takes the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up to show a large amount of underboob, then pulling it all the way off. Ashley sticks her arms up to help get the shirt off, causing her massive boobs to raise up and jiggle against each other. Burnie slams her body on the bed, her hair sprawling out behind her and her boobs aggressively bouncing on her chest. Burnie spreads her legs as wide as they can go and he shoves his cock in until their pelvises touch.  
9 inches buried inside Ashley's tight pussy.  
"UHHHHHHHGHHHDDD!!!!" Ashley's guttural moan is heard throughout the whole house.  
Burnie pounds her pussy as hard as he can, knowing that that's what she loves the most, to be fucked as hard as she can be fucked.  
Ashley can tell what Burnie is trying to do, fuck her in the way he knows she loves, and it's working. She can immediately feel the effects of his pounding, her eyes roll to the back of her head and a constant moan is escaping her open mouth, peaking in reaction to each thrust. The feeling of the tip of his dick hitting the back wall of her pussy turns her on more than anything. Knowing that Burnie's gaze is tracking the forceful bouncing of her giant tits, something that internet commenters love about her, which she secretly gets off to. She loves reading comments about how thick she is, or how nice her tits looked in whichever episode of The Know. Her climax is approaching, she can feel the heat spread all over her body, traveling down her thick thighs and up her toned stomach to her magnificent chest, and turning her cheeks red at the thought of how weak she is. Not being able resist her bodies urges towards a man she was extremely mad at. She knows how embarrassed she'll be when this is over, but right now all she can feel is pleasure. She can't remember a single word that has come out of her mouth in the past five minutes, but she would guess it was probably an expletive. She can faintly hear her own voice yelling "fuck me fuck me" but her hearing is fading from her senses the closer she gets to orgasm. Burnie on the other hand can hear everything very clearly.  
"Fuck me fuck me! Oh my god YES!!" Ashley screams as Burnie flips her onto her front and shoves her onto the bed, her ass sticking up in the air. Burnie shoves his cock as deep into her pussy as it can go and her vaginal walls clench extremely tightly around Burnie's dick, making him completely unable to move.  
"You're about to cum huh?" Burnie asks already knowing the answer.  
"Nu nu nu no no can't stop it..." Ashley trails off, her voice shakey and desperate.  
"You're gonna cum." Burnie says condescendingly to her.  
"C-CAN'T HELP ITOHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The best orgasm of Ashley's life begins.  
Her pussy lips start spasming first, vibrating around Burnie's dick. That's when her pussy starts squirting, spraying Burnie in the stomach and all over the bed. Her legs start shaking violently, starting at her jiggling thighs and traveling down to her feet. They shake so violently she can no longer support herself with her knees and she collapses flat onto the bed, all with Burnie still deep inside her impossibly tight pussy. The shaking travels all the way up her body until her entire figure is vibrating under Burnie. He lays completely on top of her, arms wrapped around her boobs squished against the bed, holding her tightly while she rides out her euphoria. In the midst of her moans Burnie whispers in her ear, "you couldn't help yourself. You're too weak to keep from cumming all over me."  
Ashley's eyes roll to the back of her head as her body responds by releasing a gushing squirt around Burnie's dick and he smiles, knowing his demeaning talk worked. Ashley's grip on his cock is having a powerful effect on Burnie and he feels himself close to climax as well. Burnie does his best to pump into Ashley as he feels himself start to cum.  
"OHHHHHHHHG-GOD" Ashley can only moan until finally her mouth is open but no sound is escaping. Her tense body suddenly goes limp as she entirely collapses, her pussy finally loosening its vice grip on Burnie's cock. Burnie pulls out and finishes his orgasm on her butt.  
"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Ashley is worn out and defeated laying on Meg's king size bed, next to a passed out Barbara and Meg.  
Burnie puts all the girls under the covers and tucks them in. Three beautiful naked girls sleeping together. Burnie gets dressed and sits down on Gavin and Meg's couch and turns on the TV, knowing that he's in for some fun times in the future.


End file.
